Of Light and Dark
by Rudhfeniel
Summary: Hey, its a dracohermione fic! Yay! I lurv this couple! ssoooo cuuute! Anyway, RR
1. Ch 1

disclaimer/ I own none of this. Not the plot, not the characters, not even the authors notes. Only the disclaimer  
  
Hermione lay in her bed, in her house, in the English countryside. It was 7 in the morning, and she only had 2 hours to get ready for her first day back at school after summer break. She heaved herself out of bed, but stumbled, and stubbed her toe on her bed. "FUCK!" At least now she was semi awake. She had stayed up late the night previous, partying with all of her friends. And she was still jet lagged from flying to America that summer. But she was glad she had gone. Her american cousins had given her a complete makeover, and she was no longer the bookworm she had been before. She turned on the radio, and began dancing around the room in her oversized Christina Aguilara concert tee as she got dressed. She pulled on her underwear- a red lace thong, and a red lace bra. No one could see through her curtains, so she pulled off her pjs, and danced around her room in her underwear, looking for a pair of pants. Finnally she found them, her favorite pair of perfectly faded, curve hugging, hip rider jeans. Adding her hot pink tube top with 'mother trucker' on the front, she completed the outfit with a pair of strappy chunky heels, and a spritz of 'Sexy' by J.lo. (a/n- i luv th@ stuff!! ) There was a knock on her door. "Come in?"  
  
A young woman in a black dress and a white apron peeked her head in. "Miss Granger, your parents are wondering when you'll be down for breakfast."   
  
"Thanks Nancy, I'll be down in a moment."  
  
"Alright Miss."  
  
Sighing, Hermione took one last look in her mirror, before heading downstairs to greet her family.   
  
"Honey, would you mind sitting down, we have some important news to tell you."  
  
"Sure mom, what is it?"  
  
"Well, you see..."  
  
"What your mother is trying to say, is- you're a pureblood."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You were adopted. But we still love you just as much as if you had been our own child."  
  
"Don't worry you guys, it doesn't make any difference, it's just a bit of a shock."  
  
"Good. Here, we have a little going off to school present for you. It's two of the stones of Hades. You give one to another person, and you and them will be able to check up on eachother whenever you like."  
  
"Oh! Thanks soo much you guys! You're the best parents a seventeen year old witch who's just found out she's a pureblood could have!" 


	2. Ch 2

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Hermione got into her brand new silver bmw convertible. Her parents had let her drive to the train station by herself this year, since she was 17. She drove along the highway, singing along to the radio. She had a really good voice. She couldn't wait to get to the station, and see Harry and Ron again, see what they though of her new look.   
  
Finally she was there. As she walked through the station, whistles followed her. She walked through the barrier, and walked into a mob of students. Everyone was being jostled, and jolted around, it was so crowded. She couldn't see Harry or Ron anywhere, so she decided to go find a compartment on the train. After searching for a while, she finally managed to find a compartment to herself. But before she could even get into her book, she heard the door open. She looked up, to find herself face to face with Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God himself.   
  
'Oh brother.' she thought to herself. Malfoy, however, wasn't looking particularly unpleasant. In fact, one could almost say he was looking devilishly charming.   
  
"Hello Pretty Lady!" he said with a devilish smirk. Hermione's jaw dropped open.  
  
"You must be new here. Perhaps you'd like a little guided tour? Me being your guide of course. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Resident Slytherin Sex God, at your service."  
  
'Good lord, he actually introduces himself as that.' thought Hermione.  
  
"Hello. Malfoy." Hermione spat out the words. Now it was Draco's turn to look shocked. He stood there sputtering for a minute.   
  
"G-g-granger?"  
  
"Like what you see, do ya? Not the ugly little mudblood anymore, eh?"  
  
"Maybe I do..." he gave a trademark smirk, and slid out of the compartment, like the snake that he was.   
  
'Whooey, what was that all about?' thought Hermione.   
  
"...so you're saying that was a foul at the world cup?"  
  
" Yeah. Canada should have been awarded a penalty..." Hermione heard two very familiar voices drifting down the hall. She was about to go open the compartment door, when the door opened.  
  
"Oh, we're sorry." said Harry "Mind if we sit here? Everywhere else seems to be full."  
  
"Wait a second..." said Ron "Are you new here?"  
  
"Uh, no actually..."  
  
"Hermione???" Harry finally caught on.  
  
"Hi guys. I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"Bloody hell, you look amazing!" said Ron "The guys will be all over you."  
  
"You should have seen Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy chatted you up?!" Ron's jaw dropped even lower than it had been before.  
  
"Heh, correction- tried to chat me up. But he did think I was someone else."  
  
"Anyway, 'Mina, what happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you..." 


	3. Ch 3

When they finally got to Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had properly caught up, and they were laughing and joking like they had always done. When they entered the great hall for the feast, many heads turned their way, looking at Hermione's new look. Hermione was oblivious. She was looking at a certain Slytherin, who looked to be scheming evily with Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode, having ditched Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson ages ago. Hermione definately didn't like the look Draco had on his face when he glanced in her direction.   
  
Her and Harry and Ron met up with Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavander, and Parvati at the Gryffindor table.When Ron saw Deans arm wrapped around Ginny's shoulders, he nearly had a fit, but Hermione and Harry managed to restrain him. Ginny looked up.  
  
"Wow, Hermione, you look great! The guys will be all over you!" 'Haven't I already heard that?' thought Hermione. Harry looked from Ginny to Ron, and cracked up.   
  
"What did I say??"  
  
"Nothing..." Harry continued snickering madly. They sat down at the table, and listened to Dumbledore's opening speech. It was pretty much the usual. Except for the ending.  
  
"I have a special anouncement for the Prefects. There will be an extra meeting after the feast in the great hall."  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all prefects, and they were very curious about what this meeting could be about. 


	4. Ch 4

After the meal, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny, all stayed behind, and headed to the head table where Dumbledore was. They could see several other people from the other tables aproaching as well. When everyone seemed to have arrived, Dumbledore spoke up, "Since you are all prefects this year, there is going to be a special trip to America for all prefects. You will be going to California, New York city, and Flint, Michigan- travelling by magical tour bus. You will be leaving in a week."  
  
An excited buzz floated through the group. America! That was where all the cool people lived! And they were going! Maybe now they could all be as cool as Hermione and the Americans! With their SUVs, and their guns, and their brillo President, they were the coolest people these brits had ever heard of.   
  
Soon everyone began to wander off excitedly to bed. Hermione drifted off for a bit in the middle of the hall, and when she realized what she was doing, she was all alone. She looked around the dark hallway, and Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows.   
  
*GASP* "Malfoy!!"  
  
"Heh, heh, Granger... I have some pictures that might be of ... interest to you..." he sneered.   
  
"Pictures?! Of WHAT?!!" Hermione froze.   
  
"Of...you, coincidentally..."  
  
"Can I see them?..."   
  
Draco pulled something out of his deep, dark, deppressing, but somehow becoming big black robes. "Here."  
  
Hermione looked. And she nearly fainted in relief. "Oh... It's just me dancing around my room in my underwear."  
  
"Why do you sound relieved? This isn't how my plan was supposed to work. What did you think they were?"  
  
"None of your fucking business Malfoy."  
  
"Oooh, touchy. Does Granger have a little secret, that she doesn't want anyone to know?"  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Don't these pictures bother you at all? Not even this one of you grinding with the wall? I assure you, if you want a dancing partner, just go grab Pot-head or Weasel."  
  
"Nah, I don't bloody care about the pictures. You insulting my friends is another thing. HIIIIIYAH!" And with that she kicked him in the stomach. She hadn't learned Kung Fu over summer break for nothing. 


	5. Ch 5

"Beep, beep, beep..." went Hermione's alarm clock. "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" went Hermione. As a prefect she had her own private room, so she wasn't in danger of waking anybody up with her profanity. After doing her normal morning routine of dancing around her room in her underwear (this time they were blue and silver) she decided on her red ru- oh wait, that's right, there's a uniform at Hogwarts. Oh well. She wasn't going to let that cramp her style. She took her mandatory kilt and rolled it up a good few inches, so it showed more of her shapely thighs. Then she put on her white shirt, and tied the bottom so it showed her stomach and unbuttoned several of the top buttons. She completed the outfit with her customary spritz of 'Sexy' and headed off to breakfast.  
  
It was the day of the trip to America and Hermione was so exited that they were going. To Amewica! That day!  
  
"It's getting Hot in here! So take off all your clothes!" She sang as she sidled up to the breakfast table.  
  
Harry and Ron were already at the breakfast table. Blaise walked by in his short skirt.  
  
Harry snogged Ginny senseless and Blaise growled. Ginny snuck a peek up his skirt. So did Harry. Ron shoveled mash and bangers into his big fat mouth.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was slightly unnerved by Draco, who was staring at her, and didn't show any signs of letting up, even with her looking at him.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to make his morning anouncements, "Attention students. Good Morning. I hope most of you had a good night's sleep, but I suspect that less than half of you slept as well as was appropriate. As you all know, today the 7th years are going to the USA, so would those aforementioned please congregate in the main hall directly after eating breakfast. Now lets eat."  
  
Oh! It was just so exciting to be a teenager! 


	6. Ch 6

Hermione was just finishing putting her numerous suitcases on the baggage carriage, when suddenly she was swept into a Conga line.  
  
"AAaaahk! What are you doing? And Proffesser Snape! Stop using this as an excuse to feel me up!!" She screamed. Then, she realized that though the person behind her was unpleasant, the person in front was far from it- Draco Malfoy, Resident Slytherin Sex God in fact. Anyway, she realized how close her hands were to his hot arse, and decided that conga lines were a good idea. Until Seamus cut infront of her. She guessed she wasn't the only Gryffindor who had noticed his hot arse.   
  
"Stuuudeents!!?? Stuuudeents!!??" Proffesor McGonnagal desparately tried to restore order, but it wasn't happening. She stood on a chair, to try and get some attention, but the chair was swept up into the air, and she was having a hard enough time, just trying to stay on the chair. Finally Dumbledore raised his voice "STUDENTS!!! PLEASE SETTLE DOWN!!! I SAID CONGREGATE, NOT CONGA LINE!!!"  
  
"Alright.." There was a unanimous groan from the student population, as they abandoned their dancing. The 7th years were led out of Hogwarts, and into Hogsmeade, to a designated apparating location.   
  
"OK. Everybody link arms." Said Dumbledore, as he linked arms with Proffessor McGonnagal beside him. Hermione was surprised to find that she was linking arms with Draco Malfoy, and that she didn't really have a problem with it. On the count of 3 they all apparated.  
  
They reappeared just outside of Heathrow airport. During the walk there, Dumbledore explained how the trip would work.  
  
"We will all be traveling through muggle airlines. Many of you will be confused by this. Just go with the flow, lots of muggles have never been on an airplane, or have flying fear."  
  
Seamus raised his hand," Uh... Proffessor... We're going to be flying?? In something made by muggles?? I thought that they couldn't fly??!! Are these things safe??!!"  
  
"Of course they are Seamus," Dumbledore replied, "They're much safer than any other form of muggle transportation. You have absuolutely nothing to worry about."  
  
"Alright." Seamus still looked slightly nervous.  
  
Hermione meanwhile, was being bored out of her mind by Ron's quidditch ranting. Apparently there had been a big scandal at the quidditch playoffs leading up to the world cup. Something to do with a confusing foul, and Canada losing as a result. She didn't really care, she wanted the American team to win anyway. Who cares how it's done. The walk seemed to take forevor, and she just couldn't wait till they got onto the airplane. At least then she could rest her feet- they were killing her. She couldn't see why, she was wearing her most comfortable shoes- these little strappy wedge things that gave her an extra 5 inches.  
  
To Hermione's intense relief, Dumbledore anounced at the airport that they would not be sitting with people they chose to. Everyone would be matched up with someone they weren't friends with. However, to her intense dislike, she was matched up with Draco Malfoy. Well, scrap that- it wasn't soo bad. He did have a hot arse. And he hadn't called her a mudblood once yet.   
  
"DAMN MUDBLOOD!!!!"   
  
Okay, scrap that too.  
  
  
  
a/n- sorry i haven't posted for an age- been busy with exams. thanx muchly for reviews. critisize as much as u want. OH, and in response to tristanlover, and anyone else who was confused by some things in the last chapter, snogging is a british word for french kissing. Yes Blaise is a guy in this fic. Mash and bangers are hashbrowns and sausages. Therefore, the noted paragraph would read:   
  
"Harry french kissed ginny at the breakfast table, because they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Blaise, a crossdresser (may or may not be homosexual) walks by in his short skirt and growls at harry and ginny (whether he wants harry or ginny is disputable) ginny then sneaks a peek up his skirt, apparantly attracted to him or curious. Harry does the same. Ron, being to stupid to notice anything, or too uncomfortable to take part in anything, eats as quickly as he possibly can."  
  
I hope that explains everything. 


	7. Ch 7

For the first half hour Draco completely refused to even look at Hermione. She was getting pretty annoyed, because she looked kind of stupid talking and throwing flirty looks at somone who wasn't even watching. She decided to try one more time. He looked bored enough to die.   
  
"Malfoy, do you want a game of travel Yatzee??" Draco sureptitiously took a glance up the isle. Millicent Bulstrode was snoring with her mouth open and her head leaned back on the seat. Blaise Zabini was flipping through the latest issue of Cosmo Girl and seemed quite enraptured.  
  
"Okay."  
  
After the first couple of games, Draco started to really get the hang of travel Yatzee, and began to relax, and actually have fun.   
  
"AHA! Got you! Oh yeah! I won! Uh Huh!" He burst out as he finally won. Twenty heads swiveled towards him. He turned red and slouched in his seat.   
  
Suddenly, the overhead system came on. "Attention passengers. This is your pilot speaking. It seems as though we've traveled into a rather large weather system, and my be experiancing some...turbulence."  
  
There was a large squeek from Seamus, as the news finally registered. As if on cue, the plane started pitching and reeling slightly from side to side. There were several relieved sighs as packaged dinner after packaged dinner was thrown to the side. These was followed by several indignant squeeks as suitcase after suitcase fell off the overhead racks. Finally it seemed to be over.  
  
"Attention passengers. This is your pilot speaking. That seems to be the last of the turbulence...Oh wait! It looks like here comes some more... turbulence."  
  
Again, the cabin began to pitch and reel, only this time much more violently. People were being thrown around, and some of the lights went out. Hermione felt herself falling over. She tried to stop herself, but it was no use. She eventually landed on top of something soft and lumpy with one hand in a packaged dinner. The turbulence seemed to be finished, but the lights still weren't back on. Aparently she had landed on a person, for they apeared to be shoving her off.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Granger?"  
  
"Oh, Malfoy." Fireworks were going off in her head. She was on top of Draco Malfoy, resident slyth... oh forget it. She was so close she could smell his aftershave, cologne, deodorent, and shampoo. Smelt a bit like the perfume counter at the mall. Mmm, the mall. Meanwhile much the same train of thought was going through Draco's mind.   
  
"Is that your wand poking me in the stomach, or are you just glad to see me?" 'Hehee. I'm evil.' thought Hermione.  
  
"Um, actually it is my wand."  
  
"Oh... Your 'wand' ?"  
  
"No, my wand, the one I use to hex people who bug me." 'God I'm and idiot.' thought Draco.  
  
"Oh." Hermione abruptly turned to get up.  
  
"Wait!" Draco whispered.  
  
  
  
a/n- Merry xmas to solipsist who is presently in florida, and MISSED THE SNOW!! HAHA!! Anyway, also thanx to fashiondiva for reviewing so much. I don't tend to get lots of reviews, so anyone who reviews more than once is v. cool. 


	8. Ch 8

8  
  
"What?" Hermione turned back to where she assumed Draco's face was.   
  
"I... uh..." Draco decidedly was not good at this sort of thing with someone he actually liked. So he abandoned all form of reason and kissed her. And she kissed him back. And that's what they were doing when the lights finally came back on.   
  
To a bystander, I imagine the scene must have been rather odd. People where spralled over the floor covered in luggage and airplane food. Somewhere in the confusion, Blaise's collection of GQ magazines had come loose and they where floating around on top of the mess. Everyone in Seamus's vecinity had sprouted tentacles as a result of a misdirected protection spell. And in the middle of all this, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger where happily snogging on the floor.   
  
"Oy! Everybody! Attention! The lights are now on! We are in the midst of trying to clean up, so would everyone PLEASE collect their luggage, dump all their garbage in the aisles, and sit in their seats!" Said one of the flight attendants who may or may not have been a relative of Lee Jordan.  
  
Draco and Hermione emmadiately sprang appart, but shared a special look, assured that no one had seen them. However, they didn't notice Pansy Parkinson eye them evilly, as Crabbe and Goyle snapped a few photos on their spy cameras.   
  
Meanwhile, Proffessor McGonagal was comforting, and in turn discreetly obliviating the several muggles who had been blasted by Seamus, and stuck with tentacles.   
  
Fear and confusion was soon replaced with excitement and joy, as the plane neared the Los Angeles airport. The students had to be threatened with a week of museums for them to shut up.   
  
  
  
***  
  
First off, the bus was purple. This is a fact that must be known in order for me to continue telling this story. As purple as Barney. As purple as an elephant holding it's breath for a prolonged period of time. As purple as my little clinique make up bag that I got for Christmas. Secondly, it was big. Even with as much magic as Dumbledore could use, you just couldn't fit 100 students into a normal sized vehicle. It wasn't any bigger than a truck used for transporting large amounts of merchandise, but the purple made up for that. And the fact that it had "Get rid of Prime Minister Bush!" written on the side.  
  
Many a student was heard to exclaim "We're riding in THAT?"   
  
Dumbledore gave all of the students a lecture before allowing them to unpack. "Students! Our first destination is the lovely city of Hollywood. We will then drive to New York, where we WILL be looking at some museums. Then on to Flint Michigan to enjoy the lovely normal American pastimes. For traveling, you will be grouped according to house and gender, however the Head boy and girl will have their own private rooms at the back of the bus. Please follow your head of house. Draco and Hermione, follow me."  
  
Draco and Hermione smiled at eachother, and followed after him happily. Draco did a internal sanity check- he seemed to be doing a lot of things happily lately.   
  
a/n- sorry for the short chappy. Would anybody believe that there's a foot of snow in Vancouver??? thanx again to solipsist. Bush's autobiography is v. enlightening. 


	9. Ch 9

a/n Ok, I am soooooo sorry for not posting in ages. Been busy studying failing math. Lots of chappies coming up though. The plot is begining to thicken. Well, about as much as white sauce does when I make it.   
  
"Draco, Hermione, here are your rooms." said Professor Dumbledore. He had led them to a pair of adjacent rooms at the back of the bus. "In each of your rooms there is a trunk. It has all of the clothing you packed, plus the ability to give you any clothing you may happen to need. You will be sharing a washroom. The password to this section is 'miscreant'. I'll be off now. Supper is in 1 hour." Hermione and Draco stared in awe at his receding form.   
  
"Holy shit. We have this whole place to ourselves!" said Draco with a smirk.   
  
"We sure do..." said Hermione with a smirk.  
  
"Was that a trademark Malfoy smirk you just did??"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Nevermind, who cares." Draco pushed her against the wall.   
  
"EEEExcuuuuuuse ME!" said a voice from behind them. Emediately jumped back and noticed the portrait of a stout monk on the wall.   
  
"Er, right then... miscreant." said Hermione.   
  
"Very well!" The portrait swung open leading to a spacious common room. Draco and Hermione walked into the room. Hermione lay down on the couch in a very seductive manner. Draco raked his eyes over her shapely body. He bent over, and began to once more snog her senseless. As the portrait door closed, a voice was heard to say "Fucking teenagers, fucking hormones, and fucking fucking celibacy."  
  
Morning found a very naked Draco and Hermione lying tangled together on the couch. The had missed supper, but no one had gone looking for them. They were both fast asleep, until there was a very loud ding dong, and a voice came over the 'loud speaker'.  
  
"Good Morning students!" said Proffessor McGonagal. "This is just an announcement that we are nearing the sunny city of Hollywood! Please get dressed, and meet in the breakfast hall. Since we are in muggle America, we will not be wearing uniforms- you may wear whatever you like."  
  
Hermione and Draco both groaned. Then Hermione realized she could wear whatever she liked, and so she got up and walked to her room. Draco groaned (in fatigue or in lust?), finally getting up to take a cold shower(to wake up, or...?). Meanwhile, Hermione decided on faded denim booty shorts, a camo halter top, stilleto heels, and her Aritzia jacket (a/n you know, the puffy kind with fur around the collar). Draco settled on cargo pants, a white wife beater, and a camo button up shirt- unbuttoned of course.   
  
"Hey! You can't wear camo! I'm wearing camo!" shrieked Hermione, when they both walked out into the common room.   
  
"Ah, if anyone can't wear camo, it's You!" Draco shrieked back.   
  
"Yeah right! Camo is SO not your color!"  
  
"OH! Right, and it looks soooo good on you!"   
  
"Whatever. You know, it doesn't matter. We're a couple, we can match."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They walked out of the room arm in arm, and into the dining hall for an exciting day of sightseeing. 


	10. Ch 10

The first stop on their magical mystery tour was the mall. Their mission was to buy clothing that a normal muggle american would wear. Draco and Hermione were partnered up, and Draco kept on trying to shove Hermione into various dark corners to make out. Unfortunately, Hermione loved shopping so much that she totally ignored it, and forced him to let her use his credit card. The group stopped at a burgermaster for lunch, and then went to the sunset strip area to check out the pawn shops. Hermione didn't like pawn shops, so Draco managed to find an empty alleyway to make out in, and that was how they passed their afternoon.  
  
"Lucius, I am worried about your son."  
  
"Yes my Lord??"  
  
"He seems to be going out with a mudblood. You know I can't stand that!"  
  
"WHAT???? He will DIE!!! If this is true... "  
  
"Anyway, come over here, you great big hunk of burning love."  
  
"Why do you care where I come anyway?... my lord." sexy eyebrow wiggle  
  
"AAAGH!" Harry clutched at his head, and fell on his knees in the street. Ron, who was walking beside him stopped and looked over him, worried and startled. Almost from nowhere, Hermione came rushing over followed by a reluctant Draco.  
  
"Harry?" Called Hermione. "Harry? Are you alright??"  
  
Harry looked up shakily.   
  
"Voldemort...is...here..." He said in a faint voice.   
  
They all looked horrified.  
  
"Are you sure?" said Draco. Harry looked up in surprise. Since when had Draco been concerned about him??  
  
"I'm sure. And he's near. In the Octopuss lounge. And he's- Oh god, I just can't say it. It's too horrible."  
  
"What was he doing??! Was he torturing muggles??!! What happened." Ron just had that unrepressable curiosity.  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Yes we do!" Now even Draco wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"He was..." His voice reduced to a whisper "...fucking Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"WHAT!?" said Draco.  
  
"Oh, and Lucius is going to kill you if he finds out that you and Hermione are going out."  
  
"WHAT?" said Hermione and Draco together.  
  
"You guys didn't actually think you were fooling us, did you?" said Ron.  
  
an/ Got a bit hyper on that one. Sorry I haven't updated for ages, my stopped working for about 3 weeks, and then my brain stopped working for another couple. 


End file.
